Play Verses Study
by Charlie's Heroine
Summary: All Charlie wants to do is play. All Desmond wants to do is study. Who will dominate? AU: fluffy slash; Chesmond


"Bugger off, brother." Desmond's eyes were transfixed on the television screen, his jaw hanging loosely, and his fists clenched in a nest between his folded legs on the bed.

"But Des, can't you wank to your Race Around the World thing some other time, mate?" Charlie lay restlessly beside Desmond, picking the dirt from his Drive Shaft ring. He was bored as hell and had been amusing himself with the most menial of things for a good two hours now. His patience was running on empty; he was having trouble containing his ever-lasting supply of energy and needed to exert said energy on his favorite Scotsman.

Since leaving the Island, Desmond had set a new goal for himself: winning the Race Around the World. It had been about six months since the rescue, and about that same time he started dropping the first few bits of change he had to save for a new boat. Also around that time, Charlie and Desmond had decided to take the next step and live together. Along with saving money, Desmond had to train. That meant hitting the gym four days a week, and studying previous races with the DVDs Jack bought for him as a gag-gift for his birthday; Jack never thought he would take the gift so seriously.

Charlie was proud of his Des and supported him all the way, but this burning out your eyes in front of the TV for hours on end was ludicrous.

"I'm not wankering, I'm studying," Desmond corrected robotically; he hadn't moved a muscle in his body and his eyes were tightly sealed to the flickering images on the screen.

Charlie groaned obnoxiously loud. "Studying? You're not even taking notes! How can you stare at that bloody idiot box for so long and remember everything? You can't, that's how."

Desmond stabbed a quick menacing glare into Charlie's shiny blue eyes, then whisked his head back around to continue his "studying."

Charlie rolled his eyes. He would get what he wanted, one way or another. He always did. Rolling his body like a rolling pin, Charlie hit the thick carpet with a muffled _thud_. On hands and knees, he lowered his body to the ground and poked his blond head above the bed to see Desmond still stoic as ever with his eyes boring into the television's soul.

Charlie crawled stealthily, like a wild cat stalking through tall grass, around the wide bed and stopped at the DVD player. His finger hovered hesitantly over the eject button for a few short moments. With a deep inhale of breath, the tip of his finger pricked the button with a _click. _The screen was immediately drained of all color, leaving the entire bedroom pitch black, excluding the string of light protruding through the cracked door. He plucked the ejected disc from the DVD player's silver tray and held it between his fingers.

Charlie widened his eyes, as if trying to evolve into some nocturnal species, and clumsily got to his feet. He searched the room for Desmond but could only make out a vague silhouette.

"CHARLIE!!" The roar bounced off the tiny room and crashed against Charlie's ear drums, causing the young man to jump and almost drop the DVD.

Never in his life did Charlie imagine his name could be said with such rage, yet instead of being frightened, shivers of excitement rippled down his spine. It was all part of the fun Charlie had been yearning for and he had plenty of experience in yielding Desmond's anger.

The game of wolf and deer had begun. Charlie ran to the cracked door, threw it open, and flew down the stairs towards the living room, giggling all the while.

Desmond leaped from the bed and followed Charlie to the living room. When he got there, the room was dimly lit, casting dark shadows of the furniture on the walls, and Charlie was nowhere to be seen.

"Charlie, you have three bloody seconds to return my DVD," said Desmond, fuming. He heard some ruffling and turned his head to catch Charlie emerging from behind the tall, skinny shelf of CDs. A sly grin was plastered to Charlie's cheeky face.

"No need to be threatening now, Des. Here you are." Charlie pulled his hand from behind his back.

Desmond stretched his neck back and groaned, "Charlie, you know _bloody_ well that is _not_ Race Around The World: volume 15."

Charlie looked artificially baffled. "Really? It's not?" He eyed the CD cover, Ocean Eyes by Owl City, which displayed a sailboat in an ocean. "Hmm, guess not." Thoughtfully, Charlie sat the CD down on the coffee table beside him and his infuriated boyfriend, ignoring the growing tension in Desmond's voice. He looked up at Desmond and said with a carefree smile, "Aw, now, don't look at me that way. I'm sure it'll turn up sooner or later."

Desmond clasped his hands on Charlie's small shoulders and shook the younger man lightly. "I don't have time for another one of your games. You either hand over my DVD or I'll, I'll, I…" But the Scotsman's words were cutoff and faded into oblivion. With a heavy sigh, Desmond's arms fell limply from their grasp.

Charlie massaged Desmond's strained biceps and triceps, squeezing and grinding circles with his skilled musician hands. His nimble fingers worked Desmond in all the right places and moved upwards to his broad shoulders and neck. Charlie could feel Desmond losing control of his body parts as he became progressively relaxed with each press of Charlie's diligent hands. The Englishman carefully guided Desmond to lie on the couch.

Desmond hadn't realized how intense he had been working himself these past couple weeks, more intense than ever before since he started training; physically and mentally, he was exhausted. During the recent weeks, Charlie had taken note of Desmond's vigorous routine and knew it would be his job to give Desmond the rest he so richly deserved after his hard work. Desmond was, after all, a workaholic when it came to things he was passionate about. This part of him most likely emerged after his time in the military and in training to be a monk.

On the couch, Charlie sat on top of Desmond, with his legs locking against Desmond's sides. Charlie's hands pulled the older man's shirt up and off in a matter of seconds. He tossed it on the carpet and gazed down at Desmond, who had his eyes closed, although he was awake, and his breathing calmed. Charlie watched with delight as the tanned, built chest below him slowly rose and fell. His fingers ghosted from Desmond's belly button to his collar bone, tickling Desmond and making his stomach quake as he chuckled softly.

Charlie bent down to kiss Desmond on the side of his neck and whispered, "Sleep well." With as little disturbance as possible, Charlie awkwardly got off Desmond and the couch. He gingerly removed the tired man's socks, causing the Desmond to instinctively stretch his legs with a deep sigh of relief as he began to fall asleep.

"Thanks, Charlie," Desmond mumbled groggily, just as Charlie laid a blanket over him.

"Any time, Des." Charlie quietly picked up the CD case that had been patiently waiting on the coffee table, and opened it, removing the Race Around The World: volume 15 DVD and placing the intended CD back in.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always welcomed :)**


End file.
